1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a power combiner utilizing a plurality of oscillators and, more particularly, to a power combiner which utilizes a single coaxial cavity having a plurality of active devices.
2. Description of the Background
Power combiners of the type utilizing a plurality of solid state power sources, such as diodes, are known in the art. These types of power combiners utilize a plurality of cavities, one for each diode (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,817; 3,962,654 and 3,378,789). One example of a power combiner utilizing a plurality of solid state sources and having a plurality of cavities is U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,590, entitled "Conical Power Combiner" issued Feb. 12, 1980. This invention, while utilizing a plurality of solid state sources, has each source coupled to a common output line through a waveguide. This requires that the body of the combiner be a size large enough to accommodate each of the oscillators and their respective waveguides.